mario truth or dare
by msrmfan1
Summary: yay truth or dare may contain CBxT DxM MxP O'ChunksxN
1. Chapter 1

maria: * lening to gundum style * luner: uh maria? maria: * unplugs ears* yes evil dragon monster?  
luner: will you tell us why we are here maria: oh i knew i frorgot some thing welcome to the mario truth or dare you can torcher mario charites or ask the a question and if don't tell the truth my assetant sqashini will make thire worst fear come out here are the contastans

mario luigi bowser peach dimentio tippi/tippani count bleck mimi o'chunks nastia bowyer mack axam rangers geno mallow luner sunner king rukla queen marina

maria: am i forgeting some one oh yeah smithy send you dares and truths guys :D 


	2. Chapter 2

maria: hello welcome back to mario truth or dare * dimentio comes in with one letter*  
maria: this is it

dimentio: yes * maria sighs and opens letter*  
maria: all right first ones for mario mario: oh man letter: From: zack (Guest)  
-

zack:(mario,truth) so have you ever ACTULLY kissed peach?

-  
mario: no peach has kissed me thouge maria: wow but who else got kissed by someone?  
* everyone exept bowyer raises their hand*  
bowyer: no kisses for bowyer nya...  
* bowyer sits in a corner* maria: ok end of the first chapter guys rember to send your truth or dares


	3. Chapter 3 luigi's breakup

maria: welcome back everyone :D * squashini trowes 2 letters at maria's face*  
maria: hey luner read these this time luner: fine ahem..  
letter1:Alright I have 3 dares! Mwahahahaha! :)I mean hehehe andways Bowser I dare you to kiss...MARIO!

Peach i dare you to kiss WEEGIE!

Luigi i dare you to call daisy nd break up with her then in 5 or 6 days try to get her back.

Here my truths

Bowser is it true the koopalings ARE your kids?

Dimetro sorry if I spelt your name wrong anyways is it true you have a thing for Peach?

Also if the koopalings are in this...I'm asking if they are then I would lik to know lol that's all!  
bowser: * shows pic of himself kissing mario*  
maria: i love super mario RPG :3 * peach kisses luigi*  
luigi: allright my-a turn * calls daisy*  
daisy: hello?  
luigi: I'M-A BREAKEING UP WITH YOU! * haings up phone and crys in a corner*  
bowser: read gameinformer...  
dimentio: NO I LOVE MIMI!  
countbleck: he jeast a flurtter maria: no but i might get them here later axume ranger black: *cuogs* lies * cuogh*  
maria: I WILL!  
luner: ok... * opens next letter*  
letter2:truth does peach allow herself to be kidnaped on purposevi mean she can fight in ssbb peach:no..  
maria: well this is still short but we will be back in the next chapter 


	4. Chapter 4 first torcher :D and koopaling

chapter 4: the first torcher

black: MARIA YOU BEEN I THERE FOR A WEEK GET OUt * maria walks out of playroom * what do you want?  
black: i time for mario truth or dare maria: OH SNAP YOUR RIGHT SQWASHINI sqwashini: what maria: get the koopalings ok * sqwashini sommans the koopalings*  
larry: where are we?  
* maria open the first letter*

Yay! Hehehe poor weegie...koopalings are coming!? Yay! :D

If they are I would like to ask LUDWIG VON KOOPA if he wod go out with me lol xD ludwig.v.k: uhhh ok * the door to the house is slamed open by DAISY!?*  
daisy: LUIGI WHAY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME!?  
luigi: it was a dare daisy: ohh * maria opens the last letter* daisy you can stay daisy: ok

*stomps foot* Dimentio does NOT love Mimi! I am going to be honest for myself and you here, he loves NOBODY!

Dimentio(truth) Would you date me if I restrained from going fangirl?

Mario(dare) Admit to Luigi that he is cooler then you. AND BE SINCERE ABOUT IT.  
* msrmfan1 apperars out of nowere*  
msrmfan1: I JEAST MY OPINION! * telaports away*  
dimentio: was that msrmfan1?  
maria: yes so dimentio that date?  
* dimentio takes wendy's staff from her and kills himself with it*  
mario: i say that i like luigi's coustone when he picks up that leaf thats all maria: well since dimentio did not respond sqwashini first torcher sqwashini: YAY * revies dimentio and telaports him to his worst fear*  
* dimentio sees a bunch of woman*  
the women: dimmy!  
dimentio: oh dear ana * elsewere :D*  
anallia: what?  
bird: what?  
anallia: i thought you said something...  
to be contiude :D 


	5. Chapter 5 never take dimentio's money

maria: HOORAY NEW CHAP luner: uhh maria..  
maria: YAY!  
luner: WHAT ABOUT DIMENTIO!?  
* sqwashini sommins dimentio*  
dimentio: s-so many fangurls * maria opens letter*  
Okey I have a ton now lol sorry!

Um okey

Daisy is it true you envy Peach?

Larry is it true your vegetarian?

Roy is it true you wear pink and purple cause it's seems tough?

Here's my dare :)

Iggy I dare you to kiss Daisy! ;P

All koopalings I dare you guys and girl to prank your father :)

Lemmy I dare you to give your sister Wendy a big ol' kiss xD

Morton I dare you to talk and stop until you hear the word 'firefighter'

daisy: no larry: what a vegetarian?  
roy: its super manley!  
* iggy leans in to kiss daisy and kisses her*  
daisy: BLEH!  
* bawser is asleep larry puts shaving cream on one oh bowser's hands and roy tikels his nose and bowser slaps his face with the shaveing cream hand*  
bowser: GRRR LARRY!  
* bowser chases larry around the room*  
* lemmy kisses wendy*  
wendy: ok...  
maria: the last dare is to confusing to know how to do it...  
* maria opens next letter*

Bowser(dare) Ok first, dont care what game informer Says, You are a Dad! Now as a dare punch Luigi in the face!

Lemmy(truth): Why are you cross-eyed?

Ludwig: Why did you summon a bunch of coins in new super mario brothers 2?

Wendy(dare): Kiss Lemmy on the lips.

maria: hey dimetio you hungry dimentio: YEAH * runs into kichen*

Larry(dare): Pickpocket dimentio * bowser walks over to luigi and punches luigi in the face*  
lemmy: daddy says i'm spechele wendy: didn't we allredy do that?  
* lidwig shrugs*  
* larry goes into the kichen the next thing everyone hears is a bunch of punching noises*  
* larry comes out with buses and dimetio's sandwich on his head*  
larry: neve pickpokit dimento... * passes out*  
maria: send your dares and never take dimentio's money... 


	6. raven the dewott

maria: welcome back everyone * opens letter*  
Bowser is it true junior's your favorite or is it Ludwig (pick Ludwig or I will show up and kick you in the no no spot!)

Lemmy is it true you dyed your hair in different colors?  
bower: i love all my kids the same lemmy: it all natral baby maria: good for you * door sundaly slams open a big otter type creter is there*  
maria: RAVEN raven: hello everyone i will be joing the ask for now on * maria opens letter*  
Luigi dares Peach to...Get fat. Lol maria: uh the only cook here is dimentio and he not here raven: well that was it now get those truth or dares ready bye-bye * raves slashes the camra with her shell* 


	7. team maria

raven: i fixed the camra you happy?  
maria: your sappost to be dead .  
* raven dissapers*  
* team maria appers allong with dimentio*  
maria: WHERE WHERE YOU DIMENTIO!?  
dimentio: ummm space...  
* pants opens letter*  
Sorry im not done yet.

Koopalings(truth): Why did you guys change your combat style in new super mario brothers u?

Bowser: since I think your cool you go next: I dare you to breathe fire on somebody.

Larry: I dare you to summon your largest pirahna plant

Lemmy: Throw your new bomb at luigi

Luigi: Do you like peach?

Iggy: DO A BARREL ROLL!  
koopaling: we have no idea bowser: i pick the giant frog zavo: 3 * bowser breathes fire zavo blows bubbles*  
* larry sommans janahin*  
larry: mario allredy got to the biggest pirahna plant...  
* lemmy trowes a bomb at luigi*  
luigi: OWWWWWWWWW... and i like daisy not peach narana: goodbye everyone :D 


	8. Chapter 8 annoucement

maria: welcom back * maria opens letter*  
Koopalings: Which one of you guys are stronger? (I say Ludwig is)

Bowser: why don't you just kill Mario with poison spagetti or something?

Luigi: which one of Bowser's kids do you hate the most?

Mario: why do you risk your life to save 1 princess?  
koopalings: wendy...  
wendy: YEAH!  
bowser: its geniose!  
luigi: no idea...  
mario: I SAVED DAISY ONCE!  
maria: guy msrmfan1 is makeing a new fanfic called megaman forever she will have some of her ocs in it along with the megaman cast plus plot twists and balled is alive for it keep an eye out for it oh and she might make a megaman truth or dare!  
/*isert text here*/ 


	9. extra 1

extra1 dimentio secret

bowser pick out the lettice from larry's hair larry: daddy?  
bowser: yes son larry: kick dimentio's butt later at dimentio's place...?  
dimentio was OMG IS HE PLAYING WITH MLP PLUSHIES!?  
dimentio: oh pinkie i love what you done with your hair you mus-  
bowser slamed the door open bowser: DIMENTIO * sees mlp plushies * what are you dowing?  
dimentio: umm man stuff..? 


	10. Chapter 10

extra 2

maria: i need a more questions!

dimentio: well no one is asking any questions!

* both maria and dimentio stare at eachother*

zanglo: do i get a say in this?

maria and dimentio: NO!

zanglo: meep...


End file.
